Nothing in Common
by PenguinsAreFancy
Summary: Austin and Ally have nothing in common. An attempt to change that leads to new feelings. What happens when Austin has a fight with his dad and moves out? Pancakes, weddings, rose petals and more! Go ahead. Click on it. You know you want to.
1. 2012

"Hey, Ally!"

Ally jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. "Oh, uhm, hi Dallas", she managed to say through a mouthful of hair she was chewing. "W-what's up?"

"I just noticed you looking so I came over to see if you needed anything." he replied.

_Crap. How long have I been staring?_ Ally thought.

"Oh, uh…I was just…umm… admiring your collection of…. Bluetooth headsets….."

_Bluetooth headsets? Really?_

"Uhhh huh….. Well I should get back to work…" Dallas said as he turned and headed back towards the cell phone accessory cart.

Ally rushed off to her Dad's music store, Sonic Boom, where she was late returning from her break. _Gosh, I'm such an idiot….. Why can't I talk to him like I do in my fantasies? Now I sound creepy…_

She entered the store and checked her secret hiding place under the counter for her precious diary/journal/songbook. If she lost it, surely someone would read it, and then she'd surely die! Finding it there safely she began tending to the customers. Just as the end of her shift approached, a familiar voice rang through the store.

"Guess who got a job at the bakery!" announced Trish, sporting a pink apron with the words "Kate's Bakery" tattooed across them in flashy white text.

"Hmmm….. Ryan Seacrest?" guessed Ally sarcastically as she removed her name tag and went to grab her book.

"No, it's me!" replied Trish. "They give us so many free samples. I think I'll work harder to keep this job."

Ally chuckled as the headed for the stairs, clutching her sacred book to her chest. "When you see Austin, send him up to the practice room!" she yelled to Trish.

"Got it." Trish yelled back.

Not five minutes later, Austin entered alongside his red-headed sidekick, Dez.

"Could you she at least have a moment of silence with me to honor Benjamin's death?" Dez asked.

"Ugh, fine, if it'll make you quit bugging me." Austin replied as he and Dez bowed their heads in respect for the dearly departed.

"Austin, Ally's waiting for you upstairs."

"Oh, ok. Sorry, Dez! I'll help you pick the color scheme for Benjamin's memorial later." Austin said as he headed to the practice room. Inside, he found Ally at the piano, singing an unheard song with her book open. Ah, Ally. Hard at work as always.

"Austin! I'm almost done with this week's song. Take a look." Austin peered onto the page at the new lyrics, and Ally new right away what he was thinking. "You hate it", she said.

"Naww, I don't hate it…. it's good, it's just… not me." Austin replied.

"It isn't? I thought for sure I'd nailed it this time." Ally said, disappointed.

"Wow, Ally, you must not know me at all. This song is all about you. And you know we have nothing in common."

"Yes we do! There's…uh…hmmm…." Ally's thoughts drifted away as she tried to think of a response. Austin made his was to the fridge for a soda. "Come on, you know we don't. You like clouds, I like zombies. You like geese, I like coloring. You like pickles, I like pancakes."

"Well… we both like music. And we both want to prove our dad's wrong about making it in the music business. And we both like stuffed animals."

"Pfft, whaaatt? I don't like stuffed animals."

"Ri-i-ight… well there's got to be more stuff than that. I don't suppose you have a crush on Dallas too?"

"No. Not really." Austin smirked.

Ally giggled. "Well, back to the song. Maybe we should change it up a little. Ya know, surprise the audience. Let's write a love song!"

"Aw, come on, Ally. We just had the whole 'who-likes-what discussion'. Besides, we've been over this before. I'm not in to all that sensitive junk."

"But Austin, you've got to broaden your horizons. Your audience is gonna get bored."

"Nah, that won't happen. How could anyone get bored of me?"

Ally ignored that cocky remark and turned back to the piano. She played a few notes of one of her favorite Taylor Swift songs.

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors, it's the morning of your very first day…_

"Well, we've got to get a new song up on the website by this weekend. Don't you have any other ideas?" Austin asked.

Ally sighed. "Yeah, I got a couple."

They worked diligently for hours at the piano, not wanting to have to pull another all-nighter. Finally, their song was finished.

_Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. Mash it up  
>We gonna party like<br>Party like it's the end of the world  
>We gonna party like, like it's 2012<br>You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other  
>Turn it up.. Turn it up .. Mash it up<br>It ain't the end of the world  
>Oh<br>Gonna live like it's the end of the world  
>Gonna party like<br>Oh  
>Turn it up... Turn it up... Mash it up<br>It ain't the end of the world_

"I love it!" Austin exclaimed. "This is so me."

"I'm glad you like it. I'm gonna head home… goodnight, Austin."

"'Night, Ally."


	2. Wedding Gig

**Heyy, guys! Okayy, so I kind of forgot to put my author's notes on the first chapter like I'd planned to, so I'll make up for it here.**

**The song was called 2012 by Jay Sean (I do not own it.)**

**It's not Zaliens and Cloudwatchers, but that kind of inspired it. It's just something I made up.**

**I kind of think someone stole my line. It could just be coincidence so I'm not making any accusations, but it's eerily similar.**

**Do you guys like my story thus far? I'll put some Ausily in there somewhere, but it will work that way slowly.**

**Thanks for your reviews! Here's chapter two.**

The silence was broken by a startled Ally waking up from an odd dream. She dreamed that she and Austin were madly in love and were running away to Zimbabwe to raise a family. Their plans were interrupted by aliens.

_What is wrong with my subconscious? That's completely random. And I don't like Austin like that!_

The clock read 7:00. Almost time for work. She got ready and headed to Sonic Boom early. Maybe she could work on some new music. She ran up to the practice room and sat down at the piano bench, suddenly feeling inspired. Her fingers pressed the keys, and the lyrics flew out of her.

_I remember what you wore on our first date  
>You came into my life and I thought hey<br>you know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
>You know that it all takes my breath away<br>And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two is better than one<br>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face  
>The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste<br>You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two is better than one<br>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one  
>Yeah, yeah<em>

_I remember what you wore our first date  
>You came into my life and I thought, hey<em>

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>Maybe two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<em>

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
>'Cause, baby, two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>But I figured out with all that's said and done<br>Two is better than one, two is better than one_

By the time she finished it was time to open up. The day slithered by ever so slowly. Austin and Dez entered right around closing, as usual.

"Hey, Ally! Guess what!" Austin said, sounding very excited.

"What, what is it?" Ally asked, startled by all the excitement.

"Dez's uncle is getting married and Dez got him to let me be the entertainment!" he replied, high fiving his ginger comrade.

"That's awesome! You do know what this means, don't you?"

"Yeah, we gotta write another new song."

"Not just any new song..." Ally said it with a teasing grin.

Austin thought for a moment. "Oh, well now you can finally write that love song you keep talking about."

"I know! I kind of already wrote one… come on, I'll show you!"

Ally grabbed Austin's hand and pulled him up the stairs to the practice room, eager to show off her latest work.

~One song later~

"So, whaddaya think?" Ally asked eagerly.

"It's cool. Sounds wedding-y to me. But I wouldn't know how to judge it."

"Well, at least I got a positive remark out of you."

"I guess we're done then! Man, it's only 6:05. I'm usually here later than that."

Austin left the room yelling, "Hey, Dez, did you bring those color swatches?"

**So, what did you think? Song it "Two is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls.**

**I kind of don't know where to go with it, so some ideas and constructive criticism would be appreciated.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Concerts and Corndogs

**Hi! Okay, so I know I JUST updated, but I couldn't resist. I had a perfect opportunity and I sort of figured out what I wanted to do next(: The supposedly stolen line I was talking about in my previous update was "****Guess who got a job at the bakery! Hmmm…..** **Ryan Seacrest?" It was tweaked a bit though. Well anyway…. *drum roll* chapter 3!**

**Thanks for all your reviews, they make me feel all happy(:**

_I love the things you, do it's how you do the things you love…._

Ally's preset ringtone was interrupted by Austin answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Austin!"

"Ally! What's up?"

"Well, it's my day off, and I was thinking about how you said we have nothing in common, so I thought maybe we should hang out a bit and see if it's more successful than last time because the guy at the movies still looks at me funny when I go in and I-"

"Woah, Ally, slow down!"

"He..he….sorry…"

"Anyway, that's a good idea. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I think this band that no one knows about is doing a free concert in the park later. Wanna check it out?"

"Yeah..ok..what time?"

"The concert's at 12:00, so I guess meet me outside the park at, say, quarter 'til."

"Sounds good. Later."

Ally hung up the phone and looked at the clock. 10:30. That's more than enough time, isn't it? She didn't have anything else to do, so she started getting ready.

_What should I wear? Well, it's just Austin. I guess just like any other day._

She selected a denim skirt and orange polo,*** **did her hair, and brushed her teeth. By the time she was ready, she still had about an hour to go, so she decided to see Trish at her new job. That is, if she still worked there.

The bus was very full for some reason, so Ally decided she'd stand. She was standing near the back of the bus when she heard someone stand up.

"Here, have my seat."

She turned around and saw Dallas standing behind her, smiling.

"Dallas! Aw, thanks, you don't have to do that."

"I insist."

Ally sat down. She didn't feel nervous. A belated Christmas miracle!

"So, where ya headed?" asked Dallas.

"The mall to check on Trish before I go out with my friend later."

"Sounds good."

Their conversation was followed by an awkward silence. Ally gazed out the window at the clouds.

The bus stopped at the mall, and Ally stood up. As she got off, she turned and waved at Dallas, who smiled and returned a wave. She didn't feel the familiar butterflies, or the wave of electricity she was used to. Why not? Why didn't she feel the need to cram hair in her mouth when she heard his voice? Why didn't she blubber like an idiot when she spoke? Maybe she was growing out of her awkward phase. That sounded good to her.

Surprisingly, Ally entered the bakery to see Trish standing behind the register.

"Thanks for coming, that'll be $15.99" Trish said with a smile to a short blonde woman holding a beautiful cake.

"Wow, Trish. I'm impressed! You must really want this one."

"Yeah, I like it here. The staff is friendly, not to mention free cake."

Ally grinned at her friend. "Good work, Trish. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks!" Trish grinned.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work."

"Bye!"

Ally looked at her watch. 11:08. She had time to kill, so she decided to visit her geese brethren at the mall pond. She sat on her favorite bench with with her handy-dandy notebook***** at watched the water ripple as the fish dove up and down. Nature is beautiful. The time came to meet Austin, and she waited at the park's entrance. Austin arrived right on time.

"Hey, Ally."

"There you are! Right on time. Let's go in."

"I want a corn dog. Want a corn dog?"

"No! Do you know what corn dogs are made of? It's all the left over meat they can't sell because it sounds nasty, dipped in batter and fried in pure grease."

"Yeah, but it's friggin' delicious. Come on, try it!"

"No."

"Too late; I already paid." Austin shoved the fried food in Ally's face, grabbing her hand and placing it around the stick.

"Austin, I'm sorry, I can't eat this."

"Sure you can. It's easy you just open your mouth, insert aforementioned corn dog, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know how to eat."

"Okay, prove it."

Ally sighed. She bit into the unhealthy snack hesitantly. "Okay, it's pretty good. But I don't feel good about eating it."

"Aww, come on, Ally, loosen up. How can you write all these fun songs and you don't even like to have fun?"

"I do so like to have fun!" retorted Ally. "See?" She crammed the corn dog into her mouth and took a ferocious bite.

"Wow." Austin chuckled. "Oh, it's starting."

"Well, what'd you think?" Austin asked as they walked to the bus stop.

"It was good." Ally felt sort of out of it. She felt different. Like her feelings for Dallas were returning; but Dallas wasn't there.

"Hellooo? Ally? You ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, great."

"You seem beside yourself."

"I dunno. I'm pretty tired."

They bus ride to Ally's house was quiet. She was too confused to speak. She waved goodbye to Austin and got off the bus.

**Didja like it? There's the Ausily I promised. This one was really long. Makes up for the short previous one, I guess. Help me out with the next chapter?(:**

**Asterisks-**

***I'm no good at making up outfits, so I took one from a magazine.**

***Blue's Clue's reference! Anyone catch that? No? I'm just a loser? Okay.**


	4. Confession

**Hi, hi! This chapter might not be all that great. I need ideas. I can't be inspired without episodes! Even though I've seen Zaliens and Cloudwatchers, it's not the same as seeing it on TV. Anyway, chapter four!**

Austin knew there was something wrong with Ally. He'd never seen her act like that. Something was definitely wrong, and he was going to find out what. Later at Sonic Boom, business was slow and Ally was writing in her book.

"Heyy, Ally."

She slammed her book shut and hid it under the counter. "Oh. Hi."

"Is something wrong? You seem kind of out of it."  
>"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. I'm peachy. Great. Couldn't be better."<p>

She spoke quickly. As if she was nervous.

"Are you sure? Cause it's hard to tell."

"Yeahhhh, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well that's what I'd like to know."

It was very hard for Ally to resist chomping down on a lock of chocolately hair. Austin knew her too well; it'd be a dead give-away.

"Look, it's nothing. Now as you can see, I'm very busy, and should probably get back to work."

"Ally, there's nobody in here except that creepy guy that comes in everyday and sticks his head in the sousaphone. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I'm fine, ok?" She snapped. She didn't mean to, but it came across as harsh.

"Ok, ok, fine. But there's something up with you, I know it. And I know just how to get it out of you." He turned and left.

_What is happening?_ Ally thought. _It's just Austin, right? I don't like Austin. No! I'm just confused. Must be from getting over Dallas. My brain will come together eventually._

"I hope…" She spoke the last words aloud, unknowingly.

"Hope for what?" said Trish as she charged into the store.

"What? Nothing!" Ally said, hurriedly grabbing her book and marching up the stairs. She needed to clear her head. Music never failed her when it came to that.

Austin walked around the park, thinking.

_Let's see. When did Ally first start acting like this? Everything was normal up until we left. Did I do something wrong? I don't think I did…. _

He had no answers. I know! I'll call Trish.

_They wanna know know know you-_

"Hello?"

"Trish! Have you talked to Ally today?"

"I don't know if I'd say I talked to her. I tried, but she charged up to the practice room and locked the door."

"Weird! She's been acting strange ever since we left the concert."

"What concert?"

"You didn't know? We went to a concert. In the park yesterday."

"Oooooohhhhhhhh, I see…"

"What?"

"Mmmm, nothin'. Gotta go, laters!"

"Wait, Trish!"

Trish marched up the stairs and banged on the door.

"ALLY! OPEN UP!"

Surprisingly, Ally opened the door without argument. With a creepy smile.

"Yes, Trish?"

"Drop the act; I know what's going on here."

"Whatever do you mean, Patricia?"

"Do NOT call me by that name. But seriously, I know why you're acting all odd."

"Am I that transparent?"

"I'm afraid so. You like Austin!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"No I don't- I mean….ughh! I don't know! I'm confused."

"Ok, let's start from the beginning."

Ally sighed. "Ok, well I woke up yesterday an asked him if he wanted to go to the concert so I could get to know him and write better music and I saw Dallas on the bus and I didn't feel nervous and then I saw you and then I saw the geese and then Austin force-fed me a corn dog and I don't know what happened but when we were leaving it felt…..different…"

"Uhh, ok, you lost me at geese."

Ally sighed again, this time frustrated. "I don't want to like Austin! I don't. I've decided it."

Trish offered Ally a comforting pat on the shoulder. "You can't control it, Ally. The fates have decided it."

"Oh, please, that's ridiculous."

About that time, Austin burst in. "Trish, what the heck was that about? Oh, Ally."

"Uh, hee-eeyy…" Ally slammered.

_No. _She thought. _No. Nonononononono. This is not happening._

It was all there, the butterflies, the electricity, it took all her strength not to chew her hair again, and she wasn't, but if she tried to speak she would have blubbered like an idiot.

"Duh- Coming Dad!" Ally yelled and ran out of the room.

"I thought Mr. Dawson was in Vermont…"

Trish breathed a sympathetic sigh. "Poor thing." She said and left the room, leaving a horribly confused Austin alone.

**So, how'd I do? I really try to portray the characters as Disney would. I added more Auslly though, yay! :D As you an see, I try to update every night. I don't know if I can keep it up when school starts Monday, but I'll try! Thanks a bunch!**


	5. Pancakes

**Heyy! Yes, I updated recently, but I'm updating again because I was just itching to write:D I'm really enjoying writing this, and I don't want it to end So where should I go next? Also, how did I forget Dez? He's my favorite character. I guess I really don't know how to put him in. I think I'm going to start incorporating him. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, here's ch. 5!**

Trish was working diligently that Wednesday afternoon, thinking about Ally's little episode the previous day. The time came for her to clock out, and she headed over to Sonic Boom to greet her spastic friend.

"How's it goin', Ally?"

"Pretty good. Business is booming in here all the sudden, I'm swamped!"

"I'll help you out."

About that time, Austin and Dez showed up.

"Yes, the classic brown looks good paired with the lilac but I prefer the baby green." Austin said.

"Really? It's so gauche."

Ally saw them enter and decided she'd made a fool of herself enough, and pretended like yesterday never happened. She'd control her emotions somehow. After all, this was Austin.

"Guys, a little help?" she asked.

Dez breathed a frustrated sigh. "Fi-i-ne."

The crowed eventually cleared and Ally closed up shop.

"Trish how's your- hey, where's Trish?"

"Dez is gone too." Austin added.

"Strange."

"Yeah…so Ally, what was all that about yesterday?"

"Nothing…..girl stuff."

Austin nodded. Somehow, her tone made him think there was something she wasn't saying.

"What is it? I'm very busy planning Benjamin's-" Trish interrupted Dez's complaint.

"Forget Benjamin, Ally likes Austin!"

"Oooh, gossip!"

Trish sighed. "Well, Dez, I never thought I'd have to say this, but I say we team up and get them together! Truce?"

"Truce."

They shook hands and began plotting their first scheme.

"Ally, can we talk about the wedding song?" Austin asked as they entered their private practice room.

"Sure. What is it?"

"The song's great and all, but I feel like something's missing."

"Missing? I can revise it if you want."

"No, it's great the way it is, but I feel like there's something else…"

"Well, you should probably talk to Dez's uncle and make sure he likes it."

"I guess. Speaking of which, where did Dez and Trish go?"

"Who knows? Anyway, did you learn this week's song?"

"I think I've got it. Help me work on the dance."

"Oh, please, Austin, I know nothing about dancing."

"Just tell me if it looks stupid or not. I already put something together."

"Okay, I'll do my best."

Ally thought the dance was good, so they decided they were done for the day.

"I'm starving, let's eat." Austin said, jumping up from his spot on the couch and heading out the door.

"Well, what do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes!"

"I don't know of any place nearby that sells pancakes."

"So we'll make some. I think I've got all the ingredients at my house. Come on."

They went back to Austin's house. His mom was still at work but his dad's car was parked in the driveway.

"My dad's home, but he's probably asleep, because he likes to nap on his days off. So I guess no one will interrupt the production of our breakfast pastries."

Austin gathered the ingredients from the refrigerator and Ally fetched the mix from the cabinet.

"Ok, so we mix 1 cup of mix with ¾ a cup of water….." Ally read off the directions while Austin measured.

"Alright, next we need two eggs. I am an egg cracking aficionado, so I will handle this most important part." Ally grabbed both eggs and tapped it to the edge of the counter. She tapped it a little too hard, and it got crushed all over her. "Aww, my favorite top."

She threw her hands up in frustration, thrusting them back down like a displeased toddler. These actions cause the other egg to slip from her hands, sending it crashing to the floor.

"Oops…sorry."

Austin was too busy laughing to even care.

"I think I'll crack the eggs…" Austin suggested.

Ally nodded sheepishly and grabbed a whisk. She stirred the mix until it was ready.

"Well, ready to cook?"

"What? No way! They're boring."

"Boring?"

"Yeah, there's nothing special about these pancakes. I know just what to do."

Austin went to the pantry and grabbed a bag of miniature colorful marshmallows, maple syrup, and a big chocolate bar from Christmas.

"These are going to be the most interesting pancakes you've ever eaten, Ally!" Austin said with a smiled as he broke the chocolate into ship sized pieces. Ally poured some marshmallows into the mix and Austin added the chocolate.

_What am I doing?_ Ally thought to herself, realizing she was grinning like an idiot, and not caring.

"What's going to happen when we griddle this chocolate?" Ally asked, laughing.

"Who cares? Let's do it!" Austin grabbed the bowl containing their concoction and Ally started pouring. "Man, does that smell good!"

Ally flipped the final pancake onto a saucer and divided them.

"Four for you…..and four..for…me!" Ally delicately placed the pancakes on the plates and reached for the maple syrup. She dispensed a little puddle of syrup on the side of her plate and gingerly dipped a bite in. Austin, however, may as well have taken the top off and dumped it all on there, ripping his pancakes apart and biting them like a savage.

"Oh my gosh. Marshmallows in these pancakes was a genius idea." He said through a mouthful of pancake.

Ally scoffed. "Austin, that's disgusting. But you're right, their great."

They cleaned up their mess, put the dishes away, and sat on Austin's couch, when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Ah, Dad's awake."

"Austin, what is all this noise- oh, who's this?"

"Dad, this is Ally…you know, my songwriter."

"Oh." Mr. Moon said, less than enthusiastically. He didn't like the idea of his son entering the music world, and Ally was only encouraging it. Austin shot him a look, and he knew what it meant.

"Don't mind me, I'm just getting m-" He was interrupted mid-sentence because he was airborne, and before he knew it he was flat on his back.

"Oh, Austin, the egg!" Ally whispered, panicking.

"You ok, dad?" Austin asked, trying to mask his laughter.

"I'm ok.. gahh, what IS this gunk?" he walked back up the stairs, mumbling something.

"…Maybe I should go…." Ally said timidly and grabbed her bag.

"See you later, Ally!" Austin managed to say through his laughter.

Ally left the Moon household feeling better than ever. All the old feelings of camaraderie and friendship mixed with these new feelings of electricity, the ones she used to feel for Dallas, somehow made a pretty good pair.

Whew! That was long! Not my best work, though. Well, goodnight, reader, and thanks again!


	6. The Fight

**I'm back! :D So this chapter's going to be a bit more dramatic than my others. A lot more dramatic, actually. And very long. More Auslly for ya. Well, here ya go, chapter 6!**

Austin sat deep in though about that evening. It'd been the most fun he'd had in weeks. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the staircase.

"Austin, have you lost your mind? I thought Dez was crazy, now that songwriter of yours steps in and nearly kills me! She probably doesn't know what's going on around her with her head wrapped around music!" Austin's father raised his voice at his son and stood in front of him.

"No, Dad, Ally Dawson is the least crazy person I know. She's just a little clumsy. And music's not a distraction or a hobby, and certainly not stupid!" Austin raised his voice as well in defense for his brown-eyed songstress and favorite thing ever, music.

"Don't you raise you voice at me, young man!"

"No, Dad, I'm sick of you criticizing everything in my life that's important to me! If you have a problem with it, don't partake in it! These are the things that make me happy and I won't have you putting them down all the time." His voice got louder with every sentence.

"Don't talk to me like that! I am your father and you live under my roof, you live by my rules."

"Then I'll move out."  
>"Where you gonna go?"<p>

"I don't know. I don't care. As long as it's away from you." He was screaming now.

"Okay, fine, go cry to your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Then why is this such a big deal to you?"

"Because I love her!" Austin didn't realize what he'd said until he said it. He backed away, threw the door open, and ran out of the house, not knowing where he was going. It was true; he'd loved her since the day she stole a goose from the mall pond and laughed as it mauled Walter. She'd showed her "wild side" in a way he would have never imagined. And he'd never seen a more beautiful swamp creature. Good thing his mother had made him take drama classes for the past two years, or he'd never be able to hide it. He didn't feel like taking the bus, he just ran. He ran through the streets, not acknowledging the rain, or the fact that he wasn't on the sidewalk and if a car came he'd come close to death. He just burst into Dez's house and stormed up to his room.

"GAHH! Nothing!" Dez yelled, shoving something under the bed. Austin didn't care; he just sat on a chair and started talking. He had to get this off his chest, and he told him everything.

"Wait, you like Ally? When did this happen?"

"Agh, I don't know. A long time ago. But that's not the point. Can I stay here?"

"Course." Dez gave Austin some dry clothes and said excused himself to the bathroom. But he didn't need to use the bathroom. He needed to call Trish.

"Hello? Dez? Why are you calling me now? I'm working!"

"Sorry, it's important! Austin likes Ally!"

"Really? How do you know?"

"He just burst into my room and told me."

"This is great! We've got our work cut out for us!"

"Yeah, we will as soon as he calms down."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think it's my business to tell you."

"Ok, well I gotta get back to work."

"Bye." Dez headed back up to his bedroom to try to cool Austin down.

Trish was very excited at this news. The time came for her to finally leave, and she went straight home to devise a plan.

"Yello?" Dez said through the phone. It was 2:30 A.M. and Austin was sleeping while he worked on the gingerbread church for Benjamin's funeral. Austin was right; the baby green did match the lilac better.

"Dez? I've got a plan."

"Does it involve four metric tons of rose petals and Frank Sinatra impersonator?"

"Uhh, no?"

"Oh…"

"What have you done?"

"Nothing, I've got everything under control!"

"Okay…. Well here's what we're going to do."

Ally woke up that morning feeling great. She should sleep in more often, she thought to herself as she sat up, stretching as she looked at the clock. 11:26. She picked up the phone and dialed Austin's number.

"Hello?" he sounded groggy, and agitated.

"Austin? Are you ok?"

"I've been better."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." He sighed. " I've gotta go."

"Um, ok. Bye."

_That's weird. Is he mad at me? I hope his dad isn't hurt. What if he is and that's why he's mad. Oh, no! I should go check on him._

Ally hopped on the bus to Austin's house and saw that his dad's car was in the driveway. She knocked on the door timidly, but still loud enough for Mr. Moon to here. He looked through the peephole and groaned when he saw the petite brunette standing at the door.

"What?" He said as he opened the door. Ally stepped back, shocked by his tone.

"Um, Mr. Moon? I'm so sorry about yesterday, I'm such a klutz sometimes and I just wanted to stop by and see if you were okay because-" Ally stammered through a lock of hair.

She was interrupted by Mr. Moon's deep voice. "I'm fine, thanks." He said bluntly, shutting the door.

"Wait, is Austin here?"

He sighed. "No."

"Well, do you know where he is?"

"Nope. No idea. Now if you don't mind, I'm missing my golf tournament." He said and slammed the door in Ally's face.

_Aww, he hates me! I'm such a dufus. _Ally frowned as she walked back to the bus stop.

Then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ally! I need you to come by Sonic Boom a.s.a.p."

"But it's my day off."

"Just trust me." Trish said and hung up the phone.

_She hung up on me! Oh, what is she up to?_

**Cliffhanger! Haha! Don't worry, I'll probably update again soon, so you won't be in wait long. Even if it is in the wee hours of the morning. I accidentally slept until 3:45, so I'll be up for a while. What do you guys think would happen next? Please share your thoughts with me, cause I'm really not 100% sure. I do have the basic idea though, and it's gonna be crazy! Well, thanks for reading and reviewing. Peace off!**


	7. Dez and Trish's Calamity

**Alright, I'm up into the wee hours of the morning writing a fanfic like I said. This is probably gonna be a short one. Here's chapter 7!**

Ally rushed off to Sonic Boom to see what the all the fuss was about. Inside she saw Trish, Dez, and Austin talking.

"I'm here." She announced as she entered the room. She made eye contact with Austin, who did not look good at all. He managed a small smile, which she returned. He really did look like something was bothering him. A lot. She noticed Trish and Dez watching her, and shot them a confused glance. They turned away quickly, and she saw Dez whisper something.

"They said they'd be here by now!" he whispered to Trish.

"Well, call them!"

Dez walked off to the back of the store to contact the people who where bringing the stuff for their big plan. He came back with a smile and discreetly nodded at Trish. She smiled mischievously in return. About that time, a group of Italian minstrels burst in, singing and throwing rose petals, while more petals fell from the ceiling. The minstrels played lutes, horns, trumpets, bells, recorders, and harps, and then stopped for a Frank Sinatra impersonator to sing "I've Got a Crush On You"*****. It was truly insane. They surrounded Austin and Ally and bombarded them with petals. If looks could kill, Dez would be one dead dude. Trish glared fiercely at the grinning ginger boy.

"What is it? It's going exactly as planned!"

"No, it isn't you ding-a-ling! What is all this?"

"It's Sebastian*****! You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get him here! Not to mention the band."

"Dez! I specifically said we weren't doing this!"

"But look, it's working!"

Ally was shocked, nonetheless, but was laughing her head off, looking around the room in amazment. Austin was not in a laughing mood, and just looked all around like a scared animal.

Trish scowled. "No. It. Isn't."

"Well, excuse me! I put a lot of time and effort into this and the least you could do is appreciate that!" Dez stormed out of Sonic Boom, his face scrunched up in emotion.

When all the hysteria died down, reality set in for Ally.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What just happened? Look at this mess! My dad's going to be back today!" She started fumbling through the mess of petals, and Austin just started into space before walking out of the store himself. Trish laid her head down on the piano in frustration. It was going to be a long day.

**I'm sorry this is so short, but it's 4:16 and my dad is going to me upset if he sees me on the computer. Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

**Oh, I almost for got the asterisks.-**

***Yes, I actually looked up an appropriate Sinatra song.**

***Yes, I actually looked up a Sinatra impersonator.**

'**Night!**


	8. A Phone Call, A Letter, and a Duet

**Heyy! Ok, I know you guys think I'm crazy for writing fanfiction at 4:00 a.m., but like I said, I slept the day away. I'm worried that I'm becoming nocturnal. And school's about to start! Well, anyway, chapter eight is probably gonna be all sappy, but here it is!**

Austin woke up that morning with 18 voicemails. Three from Ally…. fifteen from his mom. And it was only 10:50. He decided he'd spare his poor mother the worry any longer and called her first.

"Hello? Austin?"

"Hi, Mommy."

"Oh, Austin! Where are you?"  
>"I'm at Dez's, Mom."<p>

"You had me worried sick!"

"I know. Sorry."

"Please come home."

"I can't. I can live with him anymore."

"Oh, honey, don't say that. We can work this out."

"No, Mom, this isn't like every other time. He is against everything that I stand for and doesn't hesitate to let me know it. He's always hated my music but this time he….he took it too far."

"What do you mean?"  
>"He..he talked about Ally, Mom!"<p>

"Ally?"

"My songwriter, my best friend, and love of my life."

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

"..I don't."

"Ohhh, I see."

"I miss you, Mom."

"I miss you, baby. Cheer up; this will all blow over soon."

Tears threatened to spill over Austin's eyelids, but he held them back, especially because Dez could reenter at any minute.

"I wish…"

"I love you, Austin."

"Love you too, Mom."

Now he would call Ally.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Austin! Hey!"

"You called me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You seemed really upset."

Austin sighed. She wasn't going to give up. "It's my dad."

"What happened?"

"We got in a fight. No big deal. It happens all the time." But it was a big deal.

"Oh, this is my fault! I'm so stupid,"

"Ally Dawson, you are not stupid. This isn't your fault, he's just…a jerk." Silence followed.

"Ok…well, I'll letch go."

"Bye." About that time, Dez walked in, carrying the near-finished gingerbread church.  
>"Austin! Think you could help me get the steeple on?" Austin took a deep breath and decided he wasn't going to pout anymore. He was going to move on. Somehow.<p>

"Sure thing, buddy."

Ally sighed and put her cell phone in her bag. She went to the bakery, where Trish, surprisingly, had still held down her job. She knew she had her lunch break now, so she could talk to her.

"Ally! Just in time for lunch." Ally nodded. They went to the food court and got some pizza and sat down.

"Trish, what was that big mess about yesterday? I'm still sweeping petals up off the floor. Good thing my dad hasn't noticed yet!"

"I….. I've not the slightest idea." Trish said, shaking her head, eyes wide with mock cluelessness.

"Well, whatever it was, it was ridiculous." Trish nodded, looking down at the cheesy delicacy below her."

"What did you do to Dez? He looked so upset."

Trish shrugged, faking innocence. "I don't know. Just being Dez." Ally lifted an eyebrow at the short girl across from her.

"Poor Dez. You're so mean to him."

Trish rolled her eyes and looked up at the brunette in front of her. "Have you talked to Austin?"

"I just did. He said it's his dad again, but I think he was holding something back."

"You worry too much, I'm sure it's nothing."

"No, Trish, I know I caused this and I'm going to make it right."

"You caused this? What are you talking about?"

"I nearly killed Mr. Moon with an egg!" Ally nearly yelled.

Trish leaned back, eyes widened in shock. "Wow, Ally. What does that even mean?"

"Nevermind. I need to fix this somehow. He hates me though; I don't want to keep bugging him." The corner of Ally's mouth curled down into a half frown, as she sat, thinking."

"Get him a gift!"

"I don't know what to get him! ….He likes…golf."

"Then get him something golf related."

"I don't know anything about golf!" Ally sighed. "This is pointless. Maybe I'll write him a letter. Then I can tell him how sorry I am without blubbering like an idiot."

"Sounds good. I've gotta head back. See ya, Alls."

Ally waved goodbye to her spunky friend and went back to Sonic Boom, where she also was returning from break. There weren't many people in the store, so she started working on her apology letter.

_Dear Mr. Moon,_

_I'm really really really really really really really really sorry about what happened the other day. It was totally my fault and I feel really bad about it. Please don't be mad at Austin because if my stupid mistake. I hope you'll read this and not just throw it away. If you did, thank you for reading this, and I hope you'll accept my apology._

_~Ally Dawson_

Feeling good about what she'd written, Ally sealed her letter and put it in the nearest mailbox. Upon returning to the store, she found Austin leaning against the counter.

"Hey, Austin. You seem happier."

"Ally! Yeah, I feel a lot better. Isn't it time to close now?"

"Uhh, yeah I guess, why?"

"I wanna work on the song."

"We already wrote this week's song, remember?"

"Not that song, the wedding song. I talked to Dez's uncle and he likes it, but I still think there's something missing."

"Well, how about this? Sing the song and maybe we'll find the missing something."

Austin sat down at the piano and played the first notes. Ally listened as he sang the first verse, and couldn't help but join in at the chorus.

"That's it!" Austin jumped up from the piano bench, startling Ally.

"What, what?"

"It's not a solo! It's a duet!"

"Yes! That's a great idea! Who's going to sing it with you though?"

"You!" Ally froze, and then burst into laughter. Upon looking up and realizing her partner wasn't laughing, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, Austin, I couldn't."

"Sure you could. You've got a great voice!"

"Austin, I destroyed a T.V. set during a live broadcast where I was going to play the piano. I can't sing in front of all those people!"

"There won't be that many people there! Mainly family and close friends. Pleeeeaaaaasssseeeee?"

"Austin…"

"PLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE?" He stuck out his lower lip.

"But…but…but won't it be weird singing a love song together?"

"We don't have to sing about each other." _I'll be singing about you, though…_ Austin thought to himself. Now he was grinning from ear to ear. Ally hadn't seen him happy in days, let alone excited.

"I don't know…" His grin began to fade, and she saw in his eyes he was giving up. He didn't look happy. "Ok fine I'll do it!" Now his smile returned, bigger than ever.

"Yes! Come on let's work on it!"

_Oh, what have I gotten myself into? Thought Ally, dismayed and kicking herself for caving so easily._

**There's chapter eight for you. I know Austin's convo with his mommy wasn't great; I'm no good at sap. Expect another update tonight (or this morning, it you want to be technical.) Laters!**


	9. Forgiven

**Heyy…so I forgot to mention "Two is Better Than One" is sung by Boys Like girls AND Taylor Swift. But anyway, I don't think this story will have a great amount of more chapters. Unless an idea comes to me, or someone else has one they'd like to share?(: Agh, ok. Ch. 9-**

Ally sat on the piano bench, slightly worried. She was only worried about the day I would all actually happen. And that was over a week away. She had no problem singing in front of Austin.

"It's done! Let's try it." Austin exclaimed, taking his place on the bench next to Ally. They'd been dividing the sing up into a duet.

(Ally's part in italics, Austin's underlined, both's in italics and underlined.)

I remember what you wore on our first day*

You came into my life and I thought hey,

You this could be something.

Cause everything you do, the words you say,

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

_So maybe it's true, I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_And there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life and you've already_

_Got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's ok_

_I'm finally now believing_

_And maybe it's true, I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_And there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life and you've already_

_Got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

I remember what you wore on our first day

You came into my life and I thought hey,

_Maybe it's true, I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_And there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life and you've already_

_Got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking _

_Ooooh, I can't live without you_

_Cause baby two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And I've figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one, two is better than one_

Ally almost missed her cues, because she was melting at the thought of Austin really singing to her. And actually, he was. But she didn't know that. She realized she was blushing when she felt the heat in her face, and quickly pressed her cold fingers to her cheeks in an attempt to cool them down.*

"Whaddaya think, Alls?"

"It's good." Ally replied, coming back to reality.

"Great." Austin said with a smile. A smile Ally was glad to see back.

"Well, we're done! I'm going home."

"Okay."

Back at the Moon household, Mr. Moon fingered the envelope in his hands and read the small, elegant script. 'Ally Dawson'. He sighed as he read the name. _She just doesn't know when to stop, _he thought. He opened the envelope and read the letter, suddenly feeling a new emotion in his gut. Guilt? _Ah, she didn't mean any harm. Maybe I was a little harsh._ He looked over to his wife, who was obviously very upset. He'd been sleeping on the couch over the weekend. _Gah, this is my fault. I guess I should fix this…. _ He walked over and picked up the phone and dialed Austin's number.

"Hello?"

"…Hey…"

"Dad? What do you want?"

"…Look, son, I was wrong….I, uh….I shouldn't have….blew up like that. I'm….I'm sorry." Mr. Moon wasn't the soft type. Austin didn't know what to say. It was silent for a full five seconds.

"Ok…" he said.

"Ok? What does that mean?"

"I….. I forgive you, Dad. After all, you are my Dad."

"Austin…"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I…I love you, son."

"Love you, too, Dad."

The next day, Austin took his dad to Sonic Boom.

"Ally?" Ally looked up and spun around at the sound of her name to see none other than Mr. Moon standing in front of her.

"Y-yes?" The man smiled and extended his hand.

"Bill Moon. I believe we got off on the wrong foot." Ally grinned and shook his hand.

**Aw, how touching! Well, I'm done for today. Peace!**


	10. Author's Note My Stupid Fumble :P

**Ok, I hate to make an author's note a whole chap., but I forgot the asterisks and it's gonna bug me.**

**-*I got the lyrics wrong the first time.:P**

**-*Something I like to do myself when my face is hot.**

**And by the way, the story's not over yet. (: Sorry again. Au revoir!**


	11. Inspiration

**Heyyyyyyy. So, remember how I said I was done for today? Yeahhh, I can't sleep. Resorting to fan fiction. You know the story. Oh, by the way, HAPPY NEW YEAR! BRING IT ON, 2012! Is this the first fanfic of the year?:O Maybe in the Austin and Ally category. But I still doubt that. HOLY CRAP I JUST LOOKED AT THE CLOCK. I had no idea it was two o 'clock. I've gotta wake up in seven hours. Oh well. Chapter 10-(not counting my little mishap note.)**

"Well?" Mr. Moon eyed his son.

"What?"

"Talk to her!" he said, pushing Austin in Ally's direction.

"Hey, Ally.."

"Austin! You and your dad made up?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. I think he finally understands me."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Ally smiled warmly at her blonde companion, who returned her smile with a cheerful gleam in his eyes.

"So, the wedding's in three days. Are you ready for it?"

"No." Ally suddenly felt queasy. Why did she ever agree to this?

"Don't worry; you'll do great. And I'll be there with you the whole time." He smiled again, and she felt a little better. Just a little. She managed a small smile, and turned away.

_She's adorable when she's nervous. Man, I hope she's not too nervous. She's not even chewing her hair. Does that mean she's just a little nervous or so nervous she's not even doing her little nervous quirks?_ Austin thought to himself, and realized he was staring. He looked around to make sure no one saw him, and turned back to his father.

"How'd it go?"

"How'd what go?"

"With Ally! Get it together, boy!"

"I don't know. Like it always goes."

"Well, what did you say?"

"Nothing…? Nothing different."

"Well, what do you think I shoved you over there for? Tell her!"

"Tell her what?

"Tell her how you feel!"

"Dad, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"…..I'm scared…"

"Scared? That's nothing! What if Washington hadn't crossed the Delaware because he couldn't swim? What if the pilgrims didn't dump tea into the Boston Harbor because they didn't want to stain their petticoats?* What if I never told your mother how I felt? Then you wouldn't exist."

"That's a little different."

"The last part isn't different at all. What if you and Ally grow up and get married and give birth to a great leader who will end world hunger and bring peace to the Middle East!"

"Whoa, Dad, slow down!"

"The point is, you can't keep this bottled up forever! Maybe she feels the same way."

"No, Dad, I don't think-"

"Just try! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Ummm, she rejects me and our entire relationship is completely ruined?"

"But what if she doesn't?" Austin was quiet. He'd never known his father to be the kind of man to give such good advice. He was glad he was getting to know him. Then, his brain hatched a plan. It wouldn't be easy; he'd have to start right away. This had to be perfect. If he messed it up, it'd ruin everything. It's possible that everything would be ruined if it went as planned, but it'd be worth it if it worked.

**Shortish chapter. I should really go to bed. Gosh, I am like a hamster or something. Anyway, I'm going to play a little game. Though at the rate of reviews I've been getting, I don't know how it's going to go, but it'll be fun to try. Maybe I'll just wait a while for more reviews. :3**

**Okay, here's three options. Which one is Austin's plan? Whoever guesses correctly wins a shoutout. Nothing special, but it'll be fun to do.**

**Hiring someone to pull a banner on an airplane**

**Writing a song and performing it when no one expects**

**Simply putting himself out there in private**

**Th-th-th-ath-th-th-th-ath-th-that's all folks! :D**

**OMG I almost forgot the asterisks again! Gorsh!**

**-* Yes, I know the pilgrims dressed as Indians to pour tea into the harbor, but it was a fun line.**

**Also, like my Porky Pig outro? (: Until next time!**


	12. Ally's Date

**Heyyy, guysss! Didja miss me? I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated, but I've had school and, ya know, sleep. In fact, I really shouldn't be doing this is. I should be sleeping. But yet, here I am. OK, so I got, like, two responses from my little poll, so I'm gonna hold it off and see if I get some more :) So, here's the latest installment.**

Ally sat down alone in the food court, thinking about the wedding. It was in two days, no backing out now. She had to do this. She had to face her fear. If she was really as talented as Austin said she was, then what was there to worry about? Her thoughts failed to calm her down as she munched on a thick section of hair.

"Ally?" Startled, Ally jumped and let out a small shriek.

'AH! Oh, Dallas."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Why do you ask?"

"….No reason. Anyway, are you busy later? We could hang out." The question registered in Ally's mind, and she realized she was being asked on a date. A date. A date? A date! A date…. No matter how you say it, it was still surprising. But what was she going to say? She was positive she was over Dallas. She….. liked Austin now. It's still hard for her to tell herself. But maybe this wasn't a bad idea. Maybe it could help her get her mind off of things. Yes! A date!

"Ally? Alllyyyyy? Ally!" Ally realized she'd zoned out.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah, sounds good."

"Cool. Meet me here around 5:00-ish."

"Ok!" Ally smiled and got up to leave. 5:00-ish. What does that mean? She'd just have to leave work early. She went back to the store and found Trish and Dez arguing. _Well, nothing new around here. Wait, they're not arguing…they're laughing! What kind of twisted universe is this?_ Ally thought, smiling.

"Weird, right?" Ally jumped.

"Austin! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry. They've been acting like this all week. It's kind of scary."

"Maybe they like each other."***** A moment of silence followed as they looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Trish and Dez? Puh-leeze. Austin followed Ally into the store.

"What's so funny?" Ally said, grinning.

"Huh? Ohh, nothing." replied Trish, stuffing what appeared to be a notebook into her bag, and smiling very big. Dez was smiling too, propping his head on his fist with his elbow resting on the piano. "Ohhh, look at the time! We're late! For…the...thing! Bye, guys!" Trish and Dez ran off to an unknown location very quickly.

"Ooohhhh-kay." Ally pressed her mouth into a thin line and turned around to look at the clock. 4:56. "Holy crap! I gotta go!"

"Where are you going?"

"I…..uh….have a date." It was still hard to say it. Austin was stunned for a second. A date? With someone else? But what about his big plan?

"Oh… ok…. See you, Alls." Ally waved and rushed out of the store. Austin sat, shocked. Who was Ally dating? _I should follow her! No, no, that's creepy. And yet, so tempting…_ Austin gave up and decided to see if Ally was still in sight. He saw her, obviously heading for the food court, and ran after her, quieting himself as he grew closer. He spotted the girl in question walking up to a table and sitting down by herself. _Some date._ he thought. The he saw a tall figure approach the table. Ally stood up and gave the figure a hug. He had dark brown hair that flipped to one side, and dressed similar to how Austin dresses. He moved in and suddenly recognized the figure. Dallas. _Dallas? Didn't Ally have a huge crush on that guy? Yeah, that's the guy I thought was me! Ally's dating HIM? Ally's DATING him? ALLY'S dating HIM? _It didn't sound right any way he said it. He quietly crept back behind the corner and left the mall.

"Ally!"

"Hey, Dallas!"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"…..I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I know I don't want to play this back-and-forth game."

Dallas laughed. "Let's just drive around and see what we can find."

"Oooook." Ally followed Dallas out to the parking lot towards a blue sports car with an expensive looking paint job.

"Pretty sweet, huh?"

Ally thought it looked totally douche-ish and stupid, but nodded in agreement. He opened the passenger door and she sat down, while he walked around and took his place at the wheel. They drove around for about an hour, looking at the scenery and chatting. They got some hot dogs from a little stand (which Ally was hesitant to eat, but ate anyway to be polite) before stopping by the park in front of the late. The sun was setting, and it was truly beautiful. Ally sat in awe of the beauty of nature, before being interrupted by Dallas.

"Have a good time today?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. 'Course."

"Me too." Ally couldn't help but notice him staring at her. Isn't that supposed to be sweet or something? It was actually creeping her out a little bit. Was he getting bigger? No, he was getting closer. Closer? Ally slunk back into the corner of her seat and the car door.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shocked when she realized what was happening.*****

"I- I'm- I- I was- nothing." Dallas stuttered, leaning back into an upright position and looking down sheepishly.

"Wow, look at the time, I should really head home!" Ally reached for her door handle.

"Ally, I can just drive you."

"Um, thanks, Dallas, but I'll walk. 'Night."

"Uhh, night." Ally turned and walked away briskly. What had she ever seen in him? Worst first date ever. Did it even really count as a date if she was thinking of someone else the whole time?*****

**Alright, there's the long awaited chapter 11. I'm going the freak to sleep. ;)**

**Asterisks-**

**-*No, I do not ship Trez.**

**-* For those of you who don't understand hints, he was going to kiss her.**

**-* For you same bunch of people, it's Austin.**

**By the way, here are the choices for Austin's big idea again. Help me out; pretty please?**

**Hiring someone to pull a banner behind a plane.**

**Writing a song and singing it when no one expects.**

**Simply putting himself out there in private.**

**Goodnight, thanks for reviewing!**


	13. The Wedding

**It's Friday! :D I'll probably update more often over the weekend, but there aren't many chapters to come. :( Maybe I'll write another fanfic or something sometime soon after I end this one. Anyway, here's chapter 12!**

It was here. The day Ally'd been dreading for almost a week. It was the longest day of Ally's life as she stood behind the counter at her place of work, waiting for 3:00 to roll around. Customer's came in and out in a steady flow. Business was good, but not overcrowded. Ally's favorite type of work-day. But she wasn't even paying attention. Ally had talked to her dad to make sure she could take off early again, but she had to work the weekend. Nothing good was going to come from this. She'd probably tear the tent down and squish the cake. It'd be The Helen Show all over again. She stared at the clock. She'd heard all her life that watching the time made it seem slower. So why was it flying by so fast? 12:56. 12:57. 12:58. With every blink. The time came to leave work, so she grabbed her book to record all her feelings (because she'd be feeling many that afternoon) and put it in her bag and set out to meet her friends at the hotel where the wedding was being held. She arrived early and sat on a bench, twiddling her thumbs and chewing her hair and nails. _I am going to die. This wedding will be the death of me. I am going to get up on that stage, and fall over dead. Yep. That's what's going to happen. _Ally sighed and thought about it for a moment. She imagined herself sitting on the piano wearing a long, sparkling, purple dress, as Austin played the aforementioned piano and sang along wearing a tuxedo. She'd seen that in a movie once. But that was just a little bit ridiculous. Ally chuckled at herself. _Ok. I just have to tell myself not to be nervous. Ok, Ally, you can do this. You are a musician. This is what musicians do. Ummmm…. You is smart, you is kind, you is important.__*****__ Oh, where did that come from?"_ Ally sighed again, feeling hopeless. But then, she had another realization. _Austin will be right beside me. I'll just look at him the whole time and pretend we're back in our little practice room, throwing paper balls at each other and eating pickles. Mmm, pickles. _The thought of pickles made Ally hungry, which helped to take her mind off her nervous feelings. About that time, Austin, Trish, and Dez showed up. Trish was trying her hardest to look annoyed at their red-headed counterpart, who was trying his best to do the same. But inside, they were over-excited to put the finishing touches on their plan to get the remaining two members of their gang together. Trish checked her bag one more time to make sure she had her notebook. Check. She grinned, but quickly corrected herself, looking up to make sure nobody saw. Nobody saw except Dez, who smiled in response.

"Ally! Ready for your big debut?" Austin teased. Ally smiled at her friends approaching her.

"Ehhh. I'm more ready for lunch."

"There will be food at the reception."

"Austin, just because we're -gulp- singing at the wedding doesn't mean we can crash the reception."

"No, they said we could come."

"If you say so. But if large men drag us out of the event I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night." Austin laughed. One of those laughs where you mainly just grin, but everyone else can tell you're laughing.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside and meet the happy couple!" said Trish, growing impatient and itching to find a place to work. She'd have to work alone, for Dez had been hired to film the wedding and had to set up his camera. Austin and Ally went to a music hall in the hotel to practice their song, and Trish snuck away to the café to get to work.

Their plan went like this: Trish was going to pull Ally away from everything somehow and talk to her about Austin, trying to boost her confidence. Austin was already confident in everything but this field, but Dez still probably had an easier job than Trish in doing the same as she. If they succeeded, they'd bring the two to each other away from the party and leave quickly, leaving the two together with their feelings for each other fresh on their mind. Plan B: just tell them that the other likes them and hope it works out.*****

Trish emailed the details to Dez which he received on his iPhone. Everything was ready to go. Austin and Ally went to the room where the wedding was taking place and waited for their time to go on. They were going to go on right before the vows, when the bride reached her groom at the end of the aisle. Ally couldn't decide if she was ecstatic or about to vomit. She had always loved weddings and fluffy stuff, and couldn't wait to see the lovely bride coming down the aisle in a beautiful white gown. But at the same time, she was just about to expose herself to criticism from a great number of people she didn't know. Even if there were only about 80 people. It was almost time for the ceremony to start. Guest started arriving, and Ally started feeling worse and worse.

"Ally, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Ally, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. I promised."

"Really, Alls, I can do this by myself if you're not up to it."

"No. I have to do this." Ally exchanged her nervous look for one of determination…. With just a twang of nervous.

"If you say so." Austin smiled at his partner, who returned his smile and turned to face the stage from behind the curtain where she and Austin were to enter from. She heard the music playing and watched the couple's entourage waltz down the aisle, wearing all different styles of beautiful pale yellow. She laughed with the audience as the flower girl, only about 4 or 5, chucked rose petals onto the floor of the church, stopping every few steps to do so. Then she heard the organ, and her stomach twisted up as chills ran through her body. _It's time_. The officiator introduced them and Austin stepped forward, sending her a questioning look. She nodded and followed him to the stage. She motioned to the piano, raising an eyebrow at Austin, silently asking if he would play the piano or she. He smiled and sat on the right side of the bench, patting the left, insinuating that she sit beside him. They'd play the song together like when they wrote it. Ally scanned the crowd and saw Trish and Dez whispering back and forth. _Have they no respect? Bickering during a wedding ceremony. _Ally smiled at her friends and pivoted her head to look at the boy beside her, who was already looking at her. He turned his head quickly and positioned his fingers for the first note. _No turning back now_ thought Dawson as she did the same. His voice sang the first verse, all to short for Ally. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to unlock her throat and locate her voice. Remembering the lyrics. Forgetting the audience. Picturing the practice room. Picturing Austin. Before she new it, she was singing along, hitting each note and harmonizing with the blonde half of their duo beautifully. The song ended and Ally realized what had just happened. Was she terrified or elated? She looked around once more and saw Trish, smiling like a proud mother and clapping, Dez, also clapping and smiling, and her Dad, whom she was not aware was attending. He looked even more proud than Trish. She looked at Austin, who grinned at her and mouthed the words 'You did it!' looking proud himself. Ally smiled back, suddenly proud of herself. She almost wanted to stand up and take a bow. But that'd be inappropriate for a wedding. She and Austin exited the stage and sat with their friends, Ally blushing ferociously the whole way back. Ally watched the ceremony, smiling the whole time, and crying during the vows. At the reception, Trish and Dez spotted each other, nodded, and went their separate ways to find the person to which they'd been assigned. They ended up finding each other again, however, as Austin and Ally hadn't left each other's side since the ceremony.

"Ally, you were awesome! Almost as good as me."

Ally smiled at her somehow-adorably-arrogant friend. "Thanks." She felt the familiar heat on her face again and pressing her fingers to her cheeks.

"Heyy, Austin! Look at all this footage!" Dez said, dragging a befuzzled* Austin behind him.

"Ally! You did so good! I'm so proud!" Trish nearly yelled.

"Thanks, Trish."

"Come with me!" Trish grabbed Ally's arm and pulled her away to put her plan to work.

…

"Dez! What the heck?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Dez smiled.

"Whatever. Ok, what footage?"

"Oh, umm, nevermind that….. Ally was pretty good, right?"

"Yeah…. She was great. Now if that's the only reason you pulled me in here-" Austin turned to the door. Dez grabbed his arm and pulled him back, realizing he was failing at his assignment.

"You're in love with Ally!" he blurted out without thinking.

"Where did that come from?" Austin asked, suddenly feeling a little warm.

Seeing that it was getting his attention, Dez continued down this path.

"Sure, you admitted you like her. But you love her." he said teasingly.*****

"S-so? Man, is it hot in here?" Austin tugged at his shirt collar.

"Dude! You gotta tell her!"

"Why are we talking about this now?"

"Come one!"

"I…I am. Just not yet."

"Why not?"

"You'll see!" Austin said a little louder and rushed out of the room before more could be said.

"Sooooo, how do you feel?" asked Trish, smiling up at her best friend.

"I feel amazing! I didn't even feel nervous! Did I sound okay?"

"You did great!"

"Thanks!" Ally felt herself blushing again. Just not as much. All these compliments coming from all these people was just so new to her.

"I bet Austin though you were great." Trish blurted, not knowing how to get the subject around to Austin.

"What?" Ally said, furrowing her brow and half- laughing.

"Didn't you see him looking at you? It was so cute!" Trish realized she'd sort of jumped to plan B. Oh well, that'd probably have happened anyway.

"N-n-no." Ally stammered, blushing again. She turned to hide behind her brown hair.*****

"Well, he was! Come on! You know you like him." Trish smirked at Ally and lifted an eyebrow. She was getting somewhere.

"Yeah, but come on Trish, he doesn't think of me like that."

"You said yourself you didn't see him earlier!"

"I'm sure you are mistaken. Can we go back out there now?" Trish sighed. She couldn't let Ally get suspicious.

"Fiiiinnneee."

"Oh, and by the way, it's impolite to argue with certain redheads at another's wedding."

"Huh? Oh, oh. Yeah."

…

Later that night, Ally lay staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Trish's words. Was she right about Austin? _Oh, Ally, don't get your hopes up._ She rolled over and saw her computer, a tiny blue light blinking from the monitor. The website! The footage was going up. Could it be up by now? Why did she even care? She decided she'd check, if only to prove Trish wrong. She got up and maneuvered her way the desk, and sure enough the video was up and rearing to go! Despite his zany personality, Dez was always on top of things. The camera focused on she and Austin, and zoomed in. She was staring at the keys, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Austin was watching his hands move across the keys singing each note just as she'd imagined. She joined in, and he smiled. Her solo was next, and he turned to look at her with a look she'd never seen on him before. What was this? It looked like a mixture of admiration and….something else. Love? Nahh, ridiculous. Ally rolled her eyes at her crazy thoughts. _Silly heart. Don't set yourself up like that. _She crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Austin's plan will come into act in the next installment. Longest chapter ever! I'll most likely update again tonight and probably once or twice again tomorrow. Last chance to guess! Choices are in the last two chapters. Until next time!**

**Oh, asterisks!**

**-* Anyone seen _The Help_ yet? :)**

**-*This probably isn't the plan you guys were expecting, but I really can't make one up. :/ I'm sorry!**

**-* Hehehe. Befuzzled. I made up a new word.**

**-***** Yes, he said he loved her to his dad, but what straight guy do you know that likes to talk about his feelings, especially with other guys?**

**-* I do this too:) Is it weird that I incorporated these things about myself into Ally?**

**BTW, OMG, did you guys know you could edit a document you uploaded to FanFiction from FanFiction? I DID NOT FRIGGIN' KNOW THIS, OR i WOULDN'T HAVE ADDED THAT AUTHOR'S NOTE AS A WHOLE CHAPTER. I'm currently editing from FanFiction because I forgot all the asterisks... Ha! This makes my job a little easier! Oh, and one last thing. I forgot to thank everyone for following/favoriting my stories:) Ya'll are the best:D Bye bye for now!**


	14. Airplanes and Auslly

**Hi! So here's the moment you've all been waiting for. For like 4 hours. Anyway, it's a Friday night, and I have been deprived of staying up until 3:30! I have to wake up tomorrow at 10:00 to retrieve my DARLING little sisters from their friends' houses. So, yeah, it's been nice having my room to myself and the house quiet, but I wanted to stay up and watch late night cartoons and such:( Oh well. Chapter 13!**

Trish and Dez walked to the food court, wondering what was going on. They'd both received a text from Austin asking them to meet him there.

"Guys! There you are! Come here!" They each walked a little faster, trying to reach the obviously very impatient blonde more quickly. "I've been keeping this in for four days! I gotta tell someone! But first, Trish, I need you to get me a gig as soon as possible."

**LINE BREAK THAT I'VE TRIED TO DO WITH VARIOUS SYMBOLS BUT FF NEVER PUBLISHES**

Ally stood bored out of her mind behind the counter at Sonic Boom, leaning on her hand with her elbow resting on the counter. Nobody had come in today, but her father had forbidden her to leave, due to her consistent early leaves the past couple of days. She had free time, so she wrote in her book.

_Dear precious secret book that I love,_

_Slowest. Freaking. Day. Of. My. Life. I am so bored I think I'd rather be helping my dad sort stylophones in chronological order by release date. It gives me time to think though, like yesterday, which, by the way, was AH-MAZING. Austin and my duet went really well. Trish thinks he likes me, but I think that's just bull crap. Why would Austin like me? He said it himself- we have nothing in common. What? Can it be? A customer? Goodbye for now!_

"Can I help you?"

"Just come with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, where are my manners. Chad Sparks; chauffeur. I was sent here to pick you up by someone anonymous. Here's my card."

"Umm, I'm not sure I feel comfortable with this. Besides, I can't leave work."

"Your dad already knows."

"How would he- wait how did you know my dad employs me?"

Chad smiled and offered a hand. "Just come with me and you'll find out." Ally was unsure of all this. Every sensible bone in her body screamed _Run from this creeper! He's going to rape you or something!_ But something about the man's shiny green eyes pleaded honesty. In the end, curiosity won her over and she walked outside with the man. Outside she saw a white limo, which Chad stepped over to and opened the door. Ally looked around to see if there was anyone else around her that Chad may be motioning to. No one.

"What is all this? You want ME to get in that limo?" Chad nodded. Ally didn't say anything else; she just trusted her gut and sat on the cushy leather apparel. It was nice. And expensive looking. Why was it here? The limo drove through town for about 10 minutes, and Ally enjoyed some lovely sparkling grape juice in a fanciful glass that made her feel sophisticated. She hoped there wasn't a camera or something so no one could see her pretending to be the queen….

The limo pulled over and Chad opened the door, smiling and motioning for Ally to step out of the vehicle. The park?

"Why did you pull up to my father's music store in a white limo to bring me to the park? Hey, are those my friends?" Chad didn't say anything; he just took her arm and led her over to where Trish and Dez stood around some speakers and little stage surrounded by a bunch of people she didn't know. There looked to be about 50 or 60 people, everyone staring at her.

"Guys? What is all this?" Ally tried to hide herself from the many pairs of eyes boring into her soul, but her chocolaty locks failed to suffice. Trish burst into a fit of giggles and Dez just smiled. Ally wrinkled her eyebrows together and slumped her shoulders in a look of horrible confusion. Then she saw Austin run out onto the stage, smiling.

"A gig? You did all this and made me miss work because of a gig? I don't have to attend each one you know, sometimes there are more important things. And was it really necessary to get me a limo with a mysterious chauffeur named Chad and expensive beverages that look like they'd have alcohol but really don't have any. Ah, my dad is going to kil-" Ally was cut off by her dad.

"Don't worry about it. Just forget about working the weekend." He smiled.

"Dad? You're here too? What do you care about seeing Austin perform? I thought you didn't even like him."

"He's sort of grown on me." Ally pressed her mouth into a line and lifted her eyebrows.

"Well, okay then." She then heard a voice come out through the speakers.

"Thank you all for coming here today on such short notice! This is a new song, written by my songwriter and best friend, Ally Dawson. Oh look, there she is!" Ally crouched behind Dez and Trish and covered her face, peeking out only to give Austin a deadly stare. He grinned and the music started.

_It's the boy you never told I like you  
>It's the girl you let get away<br>It's the one you saw that day on the train  
>But you freeked out and walked away<em>

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
>Things you swear you'll do before you die<br>It's the city of love that waits for you  
>But you're too scared to fly<em>

_Hit the lights, Let the music move you Lose yourself Tonight, Come alive Let the moment take you, Lose control Tonight Hit the lights, Let the music move you Lose yourself Tonight, Come alive Let the moment take you, Lose control Tonight  
>It's the time that you totally screwed up Still you're trying get it out your brain<br>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up  
>It's the past that you're dying to change<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/s/selena_gomez/hit_the_ ]  
>It's all the money the you're saving<br>While the good life passes by  
>It's all the dreams that never came true<br>Cause you're too scared to try_

_Hit the lights, Let the music move you Lose yourself Tonight Come alive Let the moment take you, Lose control Tonight Hit the lights, Let the music move you Lose yourself Tonight Come alive Let the moment take you, Lose control Tonight  
>It's a mad mad world,<br>Gotta make an escape  
>It's a perfect world,<br>When you go all the way_

_Hit the lights, Let the music move you Lose yourself Tonight So let's go go go go All the way, Yeah let's go go go Night and day From the floor, To the rafters People raise your glasses We could dance forever Hit the lights, Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight, Come alive Let the moment take you, Lose control tonight Hit the lights, Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight, Come alive Let the moment take you, Lose control tonight_

He sang three or four more songs before jumping off the stage and walking up to Ally.

"Ok, Ally, there's something I'd like to show you." He said loud enough for everyone to hear, like it was part of the show.

"Ok, well, we'll get to that but I have something to ask you first. First of all, who is this guy-" she motioned to Chad "-and why is he picking me up in a limousine in the middle of my make-up shift to bring me to the local park? All for a last minute gig?"

"Ally."

"I have a life outside of you, you know, I can't just drop everything and run off to come watch you sing each time you get a gig."

"Ally!"

"There are going to be times when we can't do things for your career together, you're just going to have to accept that. I mean-"

"Ally! You're gonna miss it!" He stepped aside and spun around, adjusting her head to look in the same direction as he was. An airplane. Ok?

"What is it? A plane? Oh, what are you, 5?"

"Shh, just watch!" Ally looked over at Trish, who looked like she may burst. Her dad was smiling, and she could have sworn she saw moisture in his eye… then she looked forward towards the plane everyone seemed so interested in. Attached to the end of the plane was a big, white banner with the words _I LOVE YOU, ALLY DAWSON_ spelled out in big, red letters. A very long, dragged out _Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_ erupted from the crowed, becoming more high-pitched until it faded out.

"W-w-what?" she looked around again. Everyone was smiling at her.

"Surprise!" The noise made Ally jump. She turned around and saw Austin Moon, smiling bigger than everybody else. "Do you like it?"

"I-I-you-I…..You did this?" Ally's voice caught.

"Of course! Do you like it?" Austin repeated. And by that of course, Ally knew along with everyone else what he meant was _Do you love me?_ Tears welled up in Ally's eyes now as she looked around at all the people she loved. Trish was crying with her now, Dez was grinning and holding a camera, and her dad kept smiling, just like he'd been smiling when she first turned around to look at him. She looked around at all the people she had never met a day in her life, grinning and anticipating her next words almost as much as her friends. Except for Austin. No, not anywhere near as much as Austin. She turned to look at the tall blonde gazing down at her, bursting with impatience for her next words. Words that she couldn't seem to muster.

"I-y-y-yes." She muttered, tears rolling down her face now. Everyone cheered. Austin pulled her into a hug, which she returned. What the heck just happened? A crappy morning of staring at the clock, the wall, and anything else she could think to stare at, turned into…..whatever this is? It was almost too much to take in. She saw that her dad was about to cry too.

"Dad? I thought you didn't like Austin."

"Anyone who would do all this for my daughter has got my approval."

"Look, Trish! We did it!" Dez exclaimed.

"No, we didn't! Austin did!"

"Oh…then what did we do?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." Dez frowned.

"You know, Dez, maybe I judged you too quickly. What do you say we start over? Friends?"

"Friends."

"Ahh, look at those two." said Trish, referring to the happy couple standing before them. "No one would have suspected it."

"Well, you know what they say."

"Opposites attract?"

"No, 'Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination.'"

"Wow, Dez. That was beautiful!"

"I have my moments." They smiled and Trish slugged him playfully in the arm.

"Austin?"

"Yes?"

"How long has it been?"

"Since what?"

"Since you…you know…..loved me…"

"January 8, 2012."*****

"Wow. You remembered the date and everything?"

"'Course. It was very important day."

**LINE BREAK THAT I'VE TRIED TO DO WITH VARIOUS SYMBOLS BUT FF NEVER PUBLISHES**

Later that night, Austin lay on his couch, staring at the ceiling, wishing the afternoon didn't have to end.

"Austin."

"Huh? Yeah, Dad?"

"I just wanted to tell you that even though I couldn't be there today, I've never been more proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to do something like that." The two exchanged smiles.

"Thanks, Dad."

The next day at the Dawson household, Ally was anxious. How could she just sit around all day after a day like yesterday?***** She couldn't wait until time to leave. She was meeting Austin. The time came and she got on the bus actually a little early, and saw Austin had arrived even earlier than she had. She ran up and hugged him, and he picked her up and spun her around like in those cheesy movies on the beach.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's watch the clouds!" Ally said, half-joking. Half because she knew he hated cloud-watching, but if he took her up on that offer she'd gladly partake. After all, they had nothing in common.

**HOORAY FOR MY BIG, HAPPY, CHEESY ENDING WITH THE TOTALLY CORNY OUTRO LINE! I hope you guys liked my ending! I saw how many people like my plane idea. Goodness! The votes were all for that! Except one, I wasn't sure about. In all honesty, the reviews did kind of sway my decision a little bit. It sort of became a 'which one everyone likes best' sort of thing. Which is fine with me, I love suggestions and tips on how to improve my stories. So, I'm probably just going to name everyone who voted. Here goes!**

**BrittJ101 (who actually thought I was going to make him sing but liked the banner idea)**

**Amian 4ever**

**Bubblelina15**

**Ctiger**

**Britishaccentsrock**

**Here are the asterisks.**

**-* Zaliens and Cloudwatchers airdate.(:**

**-* Too. Many. Days. In. One. Sentence.**

**Farewell, first ever fanfiction! You will be remembered. I'm very please with the reaction from my first ever fanfiction! You guys are the best! I'll definitely start a new story when I come up with an idea. Song was "Hit the Lights" by Selena Gomez. The last chapter was extra long:) I really hope you guys liked it. Tata for now!**


End file.
